Small Things
by Jakkitt
Summary: Originally a stand alone. But I decided to make it a Oneshot collection. Mostly of Parker and Eliot. Not really a pairing. But if you're desperate it could be. They're just so Stinking CUTE!
1. Sickness, Sleep, and Stories

I don't own Leverage or any of the characters.

This is not Slash of any kind. Simply pure brother, sister fluffies.

Please, Read and Review.

Please make sure your seatbelt is secure, keep your hands and feet inside

the vehicle at all times.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Bored."

"Shut up Parker."

"But I'm bored. Bored, bored. Soooo bored!"

Eliot glared over his book at Parker, who lay on the floor digging her palms into her eyes.

"You've said that a hundred times. Go to bed. You should be sleeping."

Parker sat up. "What about you? You're sick too." She said accusingly. She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Eliot groaned. "Don't do that. You'll spread germs. Which is exactly how you got me sick."

Parker pouted. "Fine. I'll go to bed."

Eliot put his book down. "After your temperature is checked."

Parker's glare could have incinerated Eliot on the spot.

"Hey. Sophie made me promise to keep an eye on you, and Hardison too. So don't give me that look."

Parker rolled her eyes and huffed to the bathroom, returning with thermometer in hand. She pulled it out of it's container and shoved it under her tongue. She plopped crossed legged on the floor and scowled up at him. Eliot crossed his arms and stared back. After a minute, Eliot stepped foreward and reached out his hand. Parker sighed and handed him the thermometer.

Eliot looked at it for a second. Then flicked his eyes to her. She stared back with puppy eyes. Eliot gave in.

"Alright. Go."

Parker grinned and scrambled to her feet, bounding away to her bedroom.

Eliot shook his head and walked into the bathroom, rinsing and putting the thermometer away.

He walked back to the couch and sat down, grabbing his book. He figured he should get some sleep too but decided to wait awhile. He sat back and opened his book.

About half an hour past before Eliot felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. His eyes flicked up and he look to his left.

Parker stood at the far end of the couch, a blanket around her shoulders, watching him.

Eliot blinked. "What?"

Parker looked away and shuffled her feet.

"It's to quiet. To still."

Eliot put his book on the arm rest and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at her, then jerked his head.

"Come on then."

Parker smiled and climbed onto the couch. She lay down facing the room, putting her head in Eliot's lap.

Eliot couldn't help a small smile as he picked up the book once again.

"Read to me?"

Parker pulled the blanket to her shoulders as Eliot obediently turned to the first page. As she closed her eyes, he rested an arm on her shoulder and began to read

"The Princess Bride. By William Goldman. Chapter one..."


	2. Hair

Eliot sat on the couch, watching as Nate paced back and forth, thinking. Hardison continued to talk in the backround, telling the team about their target.

Eliot pushed his hair out of his face and drapped his arms across the back of the couch. Parker walked over and plopped down beside him. She put her now empty cereal bowl on the coffee table and sat back, she too streched her arms back, her right arm over Eliot's left.

Her blonde hair fell over his hand right behind her head. Unconsciously, he began to fiddle with a lock of it, twirling it around his fingers.

His shoulders tensed as a light touch brushed the back of his neck. A faint smile tugged at his lips as Parker's fingers ran up the back of his head through his hair. The two sat like that for the rest of the debriefing, not saying a word.

Only Sophie noticed from her place behind the couch as the two silently ran their fingers through each other's hair.

She never mentioned it to anyone, just smiled to herself as, later, before they headed out, Eliot sat in his seat and, -with Parker now sitting on the floor infront of him,- began braiding the thief's long hair.


End file.
